Kili's jewel shard
by LittleDhampirRoza
Summary: Now that Naraku is destroyed, Kikyo put to rest, Miroku's wind tunel closed, everything should be peacful... or is it? It seems that somewhere along the line, one of Naraku's jewel shards was stolen. Information about the jewel unknown. Temparary Hold Up
1. Kagome late and the spy

**PROLOGUE**

Naraku has been destroyed at long last, Miroku's right hand was sealed, Sango had to make the hardest decision of her life. She chose to put her little brother, Kohaku to his rest. Shippo was happy now the way he was. Kagome could still sense the jewel shards, but still knew that she might never be able to go on with Inuyasha, even though Kikyo was put to rest, she knew that she might not be able to heal the wounds that she had caused him. It seemed that their journey was over... but how wrong they all where... but how could they know that an even greater threat was just lingering around the corner...

(I am sooooo bad at this! This is my first fanfiction so please don't hurt me! I am soooooo sorry!)

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh, shoot!" Kagome said breathlessly, as she ran to the bathroom to brush her hair. "I'm gonna be late!" she quickly picked up the brush and ran it through her raven black hair. She quickly finished and ran back to her room, she opened the door and rushed over to her desk. She quickly picked up the Shikon no Tama and put the necklace on and covered up the jewel. Though there was no need to anymore, now that Naraku was gone.

She rushed down the steps, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the cat sleeping five steps ahead of her. She only noticed Byou when she was stepping down on the step in front of him. She tried to stop her momentum from going forward, but only to find it too late.

She fell forward as she stepped on Byou's tail (the cat screeched).

_Thud_

"Ouch!" Kagome said as she hit the carpet floor, hard. _'I could be wrong but I think god just punished me for letting them wait.' _She stood up and felt her arm, she grumbled, it was already starting to swell.

"Oh well, I've got other things on my mine," she quickly apologized to Byou, said bye to her mom as she ran past the kitchen, then ran out of the house. She looked at the sacred tree and felt so relaxed as she stared back at it. Then she turned and ran into the well house (ALLY- can't remember what it is called. I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me!) Kagome quickly jumped into the well that would teleport her to feudal Japan. Where her friends where awaiting her.

' _Inuyasha's gonna give me a whole buncha crap for being late.'_ Kagome sighed as she thought of the argument they would find themselves in.

She stepped out of the well and prepared herself for the lecture she was about to endure.

_Woah! Look at that sunset!'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the sun starting to fall behind the trees._ 'Wow this would be such a romantic moment...'_ she thought of InuYasha and how she had to tell him soon that she loved him. She started walking toward Kiade's village with her thoughts consuming her.

"Hey! What took you so long?"

Kagome turned around only to face InuYasha staring at her from the tree. She felt her cheeks redden due (i think i spelled it right...)to her previous thoughts, "Well! I want an explanation!"

_'Yeah, hi to you too...'_ Kagome thought a little bummed, _'He's been acting strange since Naraku's death... When he had to kill ... **her...**'_ Kagome thought about that moment... She felt bad that Kikyo, even to her death, said she hated InuYasha.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts, InuYasha was now in front of her.

"Yes?" She said simply.

"Don't 'Yes?' me! I said, where have you been!" Now she was getting annoyed.

"Well excuse me! Just because you asked does that mean I have to tell you! Maybe I don't want to tell you!" She couldn't stop the anger/disappointment from escaping her mouth.

"As a matter-of-fact, yes! You do have to tell me!"

_'God, he's so stubborn!' _Kagome thought, while glaring him down.

"WELL GUESS WHAT! I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU EVEN IF YOU DID ASK NICELY!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"INUYASHA!"

"CRAP--"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's face immediately hit the groun, the rest of his body also followed suit. "Why you..." he started to say, but Kagome was already storming off to find the rest of her companions._'I'm really not making anything smoother sitting him like that...' _She felt guilt and turned around. InuYasha was still in his "sit" position. She walked back over to him and held her hand out.

"Give me your hand," she said, InuYasha looked up at her, and Kagome thought for a split second that he almost grinned at her, but that moment vanished.

"Do you really think I want help from a wench like you?" he said half teasingly. Though Kagome thought he was serious, and she got mad.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE--! GOD YOUR SUCH A JERK! SIT BOY!" Then she turned and stormed off, with InuYasha speechless and in his "sit" position. As Kagome mumbled to her self she didn't notice the yellow eyes stareding at her from the nearest bushes. It's eyes where glued to her neck,the thing smiled evily when it saw the sacred jewel on Kagome's gold chain.

"That girl has almost the whole jewel..."she took a quik look at the hanyu far behind, and smiled, "I should tell Master about this," it whispered with the sneer on her face.She then dissapeared with speeds far greater Kouga's even with the his jewel shards. She made caution while trying to stay out of the hanyu's sight. Then she was gone.

InuYasha finally made his way back to the village as the sun dissapeared behind the trees. He turned around,"...So, the last jewel shard is in the hands of a demon, eh?" his golden eyes trailed over the out line of the trees with the sun had just sunk behind. "Feh, that jewel is as good as ours." He turned and continued to walk to the village.

_(WELL THATS THE END OF THE 1stCHAPTER! SORRY IF IT WASN'T ALL THAT LONG! PLZ REVIEW! I'M LOOKING FOWARD TO ALL YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS! SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BEST FRIENDS... KAITLIN, CLAIRE, AND EMILY! ALSO MY FAVORITE COUSIN IN THE **WHOLE **WORLD, CHRISTINA! I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!)_


	2. Kili and her master

**Chapter Two**

The demon entered Naraku's castle.

"Master I have returned," she said walking behind theat dark figure, it turned halfway, just enough to see the demons eyes, as the demon kneeled before it.

"Wonderful job," It smiled as the demon kept her head lowered, "yes... wonderful. Your living up to your experctations, **Kili**."

The demon called Kili lifted her head slightly, her hair was purple, though it was tangled and had blood stains on it, and it was waist length, though it would of been longer if she had a brush. She wore a pink kimono withred sakuras on it, the kimonowas ripped and dirty with mud and blood. She had a brown tail and ears, her ears were folded down like she was either frightened or scared. Her face had gashes and scraches onforehead, nose, and dirt covered the rest of her face, so you couldn't be sure what other injuries she had on it. Though the gash on her forehead, right above her eye looked like it was infected. Her eyes were light blue, but there was something different about her eyes... her eyes... they were eyes of someone who hated their life, so full of misery and pain... and loneliness.

In Kili's ratted hair was a butterfly clip, the light reflected off of the shiny object inbedded in one of the butterflies wings. The last jewel shard was the object.

"My, my Kili... why so... _sad_?" Kili's master asked grinning evily. Her master stepped out of the shadows. Her master had a long solid black dress that went farther than her feet, so it dragged on the floor. She had black hair that was thick and looked like she had actually brushed before (unlike Kili) It was dificult to tell how long it actually was, because her hair was the same color as her dress. Her skin was so pale, you would have actually thought she was a ghost. Her eyes were dark blue, and full of hatred, and vengence.

"It's nothing, Marionai--" The dark figure grabbed Kili byher neck, Kiki scwealed.

"I thought I toldyou to call memaster!" She screamed, as she tightened her grip on Kili. Her nails dug into Kili's neck, "Now what are you going to call me!"

Kili made a muffeled noise.

"What! I can't hear you!"

Y... es... m...mast..er..."

Kili was thrown intothe wall to the right of her master.

"Your arrogance will not be tolerated again..."

"Yes... master..." Kili coughed trying to cach her breath. '_The nail marks would leave scars_,' thought Kili trying to wipe the blood off with her kimono sleeve. She didn't dare look up at her masters disgusted face.

"Kili... your mindbetrays you," she said with the digusted look still glued to her face. Kili's eyes widened, "tell me Kili... do you miss your father?" Kili's whole mind went blankas she thought of him.

"Well? Do you?" She asked as she turnedher back to Kili, who was still on the floor.

_'whatmaster would do if she found out tha-'_

"Well!" Kili was pulled out of her thoughts, she finally stood up, but still didn't make eye contact with her master. " Kili... Come here..." Her master turned to face her.

Kili hesitated and she remained silent.

"KILI!"

Kili took her first step forward. She was terrified of her master, and her master know this as well.When she finally reached her, there was a moment where Kili didn't even breathe.

Her master grabbed Kili's hair and pulled her up. Kili could smell her breath, it reaked of human blood. Kili almost barfed it smelled digusting... but it also smelled... nice... Kili closed her eyes trying to fight off her demon instinks. But she couldn't just wish them away... they where a part of her...

"Do you wan't him to die! Do you even care what happens to him!" Kili snaped her eyes open horrified.

"I-"

"SILENCE! NOW DO YOU NEED TO BE REMEMBERED OF WHAT HAPPENED TO _HER_!" Kili's whole mind went totally blank as the memory of...

"NO!" Kili screamed, she wanted to cry, but didn't want her master to see anymore of her mental weaknesses.

"NO! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPIDITY AND YOUR ATTITUID! YOUR GOING TO**THAT** ROOM AGAIN!"

Kili screamed as loud as she could, but though she knew, no one ever came... not one helping hand... not even God would save her...

As her master dragged her down the dark corridor, Kili continued to scream.

"Please! I'll do anything! I'll kill them! I promise! I just don't...! I don't want to see her again!" As Kili pleaded tears streamed down her face.

"Please! A miss my father very much!"

"... I'll over look your stupidity..." she released Kili, she fell to the hard ground. She kneeled and bent her head low.

"Thank you master."

"Now leave! And I want you to get information about the priestess," she paused, Kili slowly lifted her head tofind out the cause for herpause, "I don't want you to kill her... I want you to bring her to me." She smiled at the thought of killingthe priestess.

"What about the hanyu and the others traveling with them?" Kili asked cautiously.

"Hmmm... you my have 'fun' with them," She looked down at Kili, "I don't care what you do with the others, just as long as I get the priesetess. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master." Kili bowedthen stood.

Kili turned to leave, "Kili,"she stopped, "The battle between the hanyu will be a wonderful test to see what the jewel has done for you."

"Yes mast-"

"AndI want you to figure out the weakness of the hanyu, so incase this plan fails,due toof one of your stupidmistakes, I want you to know howI can destroy them all. And I want you to report in every so often. Understood?"

"Yes master. I _will_ find their weakness and I _will_ bring Kagome..." Kili turned to face her, "and I _will_ have fun killing InuYasha..." Then Kili dissapeared.

After making sure Kili was gone, her master took out a silver mirror, it was rusty and the glass was broken.Overthe rust there was human blood stained onthe border.

"Ahh, Kili, Kili, Kili..." She smiled as she stared at the reflection of a oldcarcass,"You know you can't run from your destiny..." Her eyes narrowed andher fangshowed as shesmiled,"which shall be your death!"

Sheleaned her head back and laughed.

(WELL! SORRY! THE CHAPTER DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE INU-GANG IN IT! HAHA! WELL NEXT CHAPTERWILL PROBABLY BE JUST AS LONG! BUT IT WILL HAVE THEINU-GANG IN IT! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	3. A new enemy or ally?

**Chapter 3**

"So Kagome, why where you late?" Sango asked as Kgome walked in the room. Sangowas siting in the corner of the fire lit room. She had actually managed to interact with the rest of them, with Kohaku being killed. Sango had been forced to kill her brother in the battle with Naraku. She had been given terrible wounds... wounds that no one could ever heal...

"Oh, well... I..." Kagome didn't know where to start. She sat down next to Sango and Kirara, who jumped onto her lap.

Miroku who was eating Kagome's potato chips on the other side of the room. He seemed not to be paying attention to the girls' conversation.

Kagome started to tell Sango about why she wasn't there on time.

"Well you see, there way a new girl at school, she's from America and she was really nice. She said that she would like to be my friend, so I decided to show her around the area." At that moment InuYasha walked into the room.

"What was her name?" Asked Sango couriously.

"Kili, Kili Heroi." answered Kagome, "well anyway, so I showed her around town and everything. Then she wanted to repay me so she bought me a drink and stuff. I would have been on time but then I..." Kagome paused, "Then I ran into a friend."

Though Sango wondered why Kagome hadn't said the rest, she didn't ask. Kagome would tell her if she wanted to.

"I guess we'll head out tommorrow morning then," Miroku said as he sat down the empty potato chip bag.

"I guess that'll have to do," Sango agreed. Kagome looked over by Miroku and saw Shippo and Kirara sleeping. She giggled slightly, then everybody settled in and then went to bed. With the last jewel shard right outside the village.

Kagome awoke early in the morning, she looked over at Sango and Kirara, '_they looked so cute' _Kagome thought, Sango was leaning against the wall with Kirara on her chest with her head right below Sango's neck. Miroku and Shippo where on the other side of the room, theywhere in the same position as they were the last night. Except that the potato chip bag was on Shippo's face.

_'Where's InuYasha?_' Kagome asked herself looking around the room. She stood and walked over to the door, she took one more look at her friends, then left. The sun was just now rising.

_'It'll be another nice day,' _thought Kagome, she still couldn't find InuYasha. _'InuYasha...' _Kagome thought as she walked over tothe well.

There was a rustle in the bushes, Kagome twirled around startled. Kagomesaw a figure appear before her. She had tangled purple hair with a butterfly pin that had a silver object on it. She stared at Kagome withsad blue eyes, she had no expression on her face.

"I'm looking for aPriestess," she said, not taking her eyes off of Kagome, "she holds theShikon no Tama."

Kagome just stared atthe butterfly barrette_, 'the jewel shard! this demon has the last jewel shard!_'

"Hand over the jewel," she saidtaking outa sword, "and nobody gets hurt."

_'What should I do? InuYasha's not here, andI forgot my arrows!_'Kagome bit her lip_, 'this isn't looking good!'_

"Come on, I don't have time to waste with you." she said pointing her sword at Kagome. "Either you give it to me now, or you die."

"Ah-"

"Times up!" the demon jumped at her, "_I _won't kill you, but my master sure _will_!"

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

The demon cut Kagome's gold chain. The jewel dropped to the ground as Kagome fell backwards andshe hit her head on the well. The demon picked up the Shikon no Tama.

"No--!" Kagome felt blood trickel down her neck from the gash the demon's sword had given her. "Give it back!"

Kagome tried to stand, but couldn't find her balance, she put her hand on the well for balance. The demon took her eyes offthe jewel to see Kagome.She gasped,and ranover toKagome and put her hand on her wound. Kagome couldn't find out what she was trying to do, The wound seemed almost...warm.

The demon's eyes glistened, as she looked at Kagome's wound, "I'm so very s-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM KAGOME!" The demon turned only to see the tetsaiga two inches from her face. InuYasha stood holding it, "don't move."

"InuYasha!" Kagome was so happy to see him, "wai-" shelifted her handto touch were herwound had been. It wasn't bleeding anymore.

She looked up at the demon, who was now standing right in front of her. She sawher own blood on the the demons hand, as it dissappeared. _Now_ Kagome was confussed.

"Did you just-?" Kagome heard a voice in her head.

**I'm so very sorry. **Kagome gasped, sheknew that it was the demon who was talking to her.

"Well?" InuYasha still pointed the tetsuiga at the demon, "Drop the jewel."

The demon turned her head only enough to see Kagome.

"Another day I suppose."

She dropped the jewel on Kagome's lap, then she dissappeared.

**ButI_ will _beback **

Kagome heard the voice in her head again, then it was gone. _'Did she... help me?' _she kept her hand on the spot the wound _should_ have been. _'If she **did**... why?'_

"Are you alright?" Kagome was brought out of her thoughts, she looked up at InuYasha and nodded. InuYasha stared at her as she picked up the jewel and examined it. Then he noticed the blood on her school uniform.

"What the hell did it do to you!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked trying to stand, though she was unsuccessful.

"The blood! Thats what I mean!" Kagome noticed the blood on her uniform.

_'Oh, from the cut...' _Kagome felt weird all of the sudden, like there was a sudden urge _not _to tell InuYasha that she had been hurt, _or_ that the demon had the last jewel shard. _'Knowing InuYasha, if he knew that I had gotten hurt, he would of killed her...' _She knewthat theright thing to do was to tell him...

"This is just blood that was on the demon, andsome justgot on me, heh heh..." Kagome felt so bad that she had to lie, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more... InuYasha probably wouldn't hear a world of it, he'd kill the demon, next time they met.

_'I have to find out why she helped me, and why she didn't kill me._' Kagome thought, though she knew her conscience wouldn't let it off the hook_, 'I'm so sorry InuYasha... But this issomething that I can'tletyou help me with.'_

"Lets go back Kagome," InuYasha said.

"Uh... InuYasha...?" Kagomestuttered asshe felt her face turn red,"well... uh... can you help me?"

"What?"

"Well... I kinda fell back...and-"

"OK, OK... jeez." He walked back and picked her up, he scolded her while they walked back to the village.

_'I love youInuYasha,_' Kagome sighed wishing to tell him those words. Without noticing shetightened her grip around his neck, as she did so she fell asleep onhis back.

_'Kagome... why would you lie?_' InuYasha couldn't figure out why she would lie about if the demon did something to her. He knew that it wasKagome's blood, he could smell it. But he wouldn't askher, she would tell himwhen she was ready. He trusted her with all his heart. He trustedthe brown eyes that he had grown to love. He trusted her more than anyone else, and he always would.

_'I love you Kagome'_

(END OF CHAPTER 3! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'M KINDA SPAZING BECAUSE I'VE ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE ALLY! GO INU/KAG)


	4. Kagome's dream is the past?

**Chapter 4**

_'InuYasha... Where are you...? Whats going on...?'_

All Kagome could see was darkness.

_'Sango...? Miroku...?'_

No one was there.

_'Shippo...!'_

No one answered besides Kagome's own voice being echoed. Kagome was all alone in the darkness.

_'Kirara! Somebody answer me!'_

"So it's you..."

Kagome jerked her head to see whothe voice had come from. No one was there.

Yet the voice seemed familiar...

_'...Kikyo...?'_

Kikyo appeared before her with a dark green aura surrounding her.

_'Kikyo, where in the world are we?'_

_'Where are the others? Where are Sango and Miroku?'_

_'And Shippo and Kirara? And InuYasha too--?'_

"InuYasha is not of your concern anymore."

Kagome turned her head to face her._'What do you mean...?'_

Kikyo smirked at her reincarnation,"You don't belong in this time. You never have and you never will. InuYasha is not yours. He's _mine_."

Kagome could'nt believe what she was hearing. But she wasn't about to let Kikyo make a fool out of her.

_'There is **no way** I'll let you diss me like you own the world! I **will not** let you let you standhere like you **own** InuYasha!He's not your property!'_

"... We'll see..." Kikyo's soul stealers appeared from no where and picked up Kagome. Kagome tried to scream but couldn't.

**'Kikyos' back to her own tricks again.' **Thought Kagome bitterly.

Kagome thought she heard her name. Kikyo turned as if she had heard it too.

"We shall see who he chooses." She turned to her eyes to Kagome as she snickered.

**"He...? No, not InuYasha...!"** Kagome's mouth was moving but as she knew the only person wh could hear her was Kikyo, and she didn't give a damn about Kagome.

"Kagome!"

**'That's InuYasha!' **Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to see her but...

**"InuYash-!" **Kagome looked around as she saw senary appearing.

**'It looks just like that one time...' **Kagome's thoughts trailed off. **'Am I dreaming of the past...? Is this going to turn out the same wayas last time...?'**

InuYasha appeared out of the brush and saw what Kagome willed not to ever happen again.

"...Kikyo..." InuYasha stared right at Kikyo as she put on her innocent little act which pissed Kagome off. BIG TIME.

**"No! I don't want this!" **Kagome was going through the same tourment that had tourchered her thoughts and her heart ever since that day. **"I hate this! I don't want to remember!"**

Kikyo ignored her as she stepped closer to InuYasha.

**"Kikyo stop it!" **Kagome felt the first tear of tourment comming forward. And she felt every single emotion come back to her all over again. **"You can stop this! I know you can!" **

Then it hit her.

**'Kikyo is already dead. She's just an illusion.'**

Everything started to fade as Kagome's eyes started to close. Evrything was fadding, except for the heartbreaking memory.

**_Don't leave me InuYasha. I need you._**

Kagome's eyes flickered open as she saw her friends' worried faces.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked the panicking Shippo who was getting on InuYasha's nerves. Kagome had been given a minor concussion from hitting her head on the well.

'_They're all here... they're all ok...' _Kagome sighed deeply and replied to Shippo's question.

"I'm alright Shippo," she smiled sweetly at the conserned fox demon.

"Here." Sango handed Kagome a wet towel.

"So what exacally happened?" asked Miroku, as Kagome put the wet cloth on her forehead,"I sensed a strong demonic aura."

"It was a damn cat demon."said InuYashawith a disgusted face, as he stared out the door.

"Do you think this demon is after our jewel shards?" Miroku asked, "Or do you suppose it _has_ the last jewel shard?"

InuYasha turned his head to look at the monk, "It doesn't have the jewel shard."

"How would you know?" Asked Sango, eyeing the hanyu.

"Because Kagome would have sensed it." He snapped.

Kagome felt her blood turn cold, she was filled with guilt and it was a terrible feeling. She felt so bad that she felt she had to lie... especially to InuYasha...


	5. Authors Note: Important!

Authors note: IMPORTANT

- Thank you for all your support throughout this fanfiction, but I would be even happier if you would please, please review. If you enjoy thins story than I suggest you review so I can get ready for a sequel. I already have it all planed out and stuff. But if you have any ideas that would help "Kili's jewel shard" even better or make a good impression with the sequel than please review.

- I forgot to write this in my last chapter, and I know it's a_ little_ late. But I would very much appreciate it if you would give a shout to one of the best friends' in the world. Claire's birthday was on June 29 and she's now 13 years old! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE!"

- In other news, the sequel to "Kili's jewel shard" is actually going to be by two authors. THAT'S RIGHT. TWO AUTHORS! Lucky you! (Fans) If your even reading my fanfiction and if you even care... But it shall be by Darkmoonfang and myself. Hope you enjoy and sorry if you don't like waiting for the first to be over... my apologies!

Love Ally


	6. Things heating up and InuYasha's memory

**Angel-4rom-heaven**- Thank you for being such a promising reviewer. I'm really happy that you like my story! Please keep reading!

**Darkmoonfang**- Your welcome for the bday shout! It was fun to do! And I really enjoyed getting one from you too! (In chapter 3) Please keep reading!

**OtakuGirlEmi**- You don't have to wait any longer, here it is!

**Note to all readers**-

I, kattygirl32132, have gotten flames from reviewers and also from my-so-called "BEST FRIENDS". J.K., I still love you guys! So from now on, I'll use spell check. I hope your happy now... sob! Ok! Enough chit chat! Lets get on with...

**Chapter 5**

"Kagome?" asked Shippo staring questionally at InuYasha from Kagome's shoulder, "What's wrong with InuYasha?"

Kagome pretended not to hear the fox demon. She was to wrapped up in her own thoughts to even care what he had said. She silently stared at the hanyou walking ahead of the rest of them. They where all traveling again, just like they did when Naraku was still on the loose. Kagome thought about how much had happened since she had met InuYasha. They had had many obstacles, but they also picked up friends along the way like Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiade, Myoga Toto-sia, Koga and many others. And met many foes like, The Thunder Brothers, Peach man, Naraku and his "children", Tsubaki and even Ryukosusei. They had met everyone of them, and had managed to defeat everyone of them.

She also met Kikyo, whom she was a reincarnation of. She had also learned about InuYasha's past: Good and Bad. And somewhere along the line, she fell in love with InuYasha. She had also become jealous of Kikyo. She had learned that she wasn't like Kikyo at all. Just one thing was left that held their spiritual bond: Their affection towards InuYasha.

Kagome reached into her pocket slowly and gently held the near complete jewel. It was only missing a tiny sliver, though that sliver would still produce awesome powers if in the wrong hands. Which Kagome knew was already in the hands of a demon.

After destroying Naraku and taking his jewel shards Kagome made the jewel shards combine. It had been harder to purify Naraku's shards because of all the hate which had built up inside the shards. But she had managed.

Kagome took her eyes off the jewel to stare at InuYasha.

'_I wonder what he's thiking about...?' _

"Woah! Kagome, InuYasha! Look at the that lake!"

Kagome and InuYasha turned to see a big lake to the left side of the road. It had crystal clear water had a ton of fish swimming in it. There where mountains in the back round, and trees around the base of the hills. It was a beautiful sight as the water glistened off the surface.

"Oh wow!" Kagome was enchanted by the beauty._ 'How could I not notice this?' _she wondered.

"InuYasha, can we stop for a while?" Shippo asked jumping on InuYasha's head. Kagome turned to see the hanyou's reaction and also to see why he was so quiet.

When he saw Kagome's attention turn to him he turned his head to avoid eye contact. And answered simply, "whatever."

"Sango, over here!" Kagome screamed to Sango. Luckily Kagome had brough swim suits, just in case. She even brought swim trunks for InuYasha and Miroku, if they would want to swim at all. Sang had borrowed one of the swim suits, much to Miroku's delight. Kagome wore a bright pink bikini with yellow and blue flowers, and Sango wore a blue one piece with a purple stripe on her sides.

"Here!" Sango threw the beach ball to her. Only to have Miroku jump and intercept it. But with his momentum going towards Sango she didn't have time to swim out of the way.

Splash!

Kagome pancked as she swam over to where the final blow had been. "Sango! Are you al-" Sango's head popped out of the water instantly, her whole face bright red. She gasped for air only to gasp as she felt a familiar hand under the water.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Sango screamed as Miroku's head popped out of the water. Sango gave him her infamous death glare with her face bright red, either from her embarrassment or from her anger. Kagome just stood there watching the two of them fight to their hearts desire.

"Miroku! Hentai!" Sango raised her hand preparing for the slap and just as she swung Miroku dived under the water, narrowly missing the blow.

"Where the heck did he go!" Kagome and Sango screeked in unison.

Kagome shrieked as she felt Miroku's hand on her butt. This got Sango pissed.

"Miroku! Get your hands off Kagome!" Sango said trying to hide her anger as Miroku came to the surface. Kagome quickly swam over and hid behind Sango shaking.

After hearing Sango, Miroku grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes which made Sango's face turn scarlet.

"Do not worry my dear Sango, my heart belongs to you, and you alone." He smiled sweetly at her making her want to tell him the same, but pushed that aside and glared daggers at him.

"Why you..."

Then came the echoing sound of the slap.

Shippo came out with Kagome's small raft to where the girls where and looked at Miroku.

"Idiot."

Kagome looked next to the tree where InuYasha was at, she was a little bummed that he didn't want to swim with the rest of the group. She had wanted to spend a little time with him at least. Then she wondered what he was thinking about. She would go and talk to him in a couple minuts.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo signaling for her to come and play. "Come on!"

"I'm comming!" Then she swam out to them.

InuYasha silently watched them out in the water from his tree. He was actually avoiding Kagome. He might go in later, but for right now he was content where he was. He closed his eyes as he thought about Kagome. He had to tell her. And it had to be soon. But what if she didn't return his feelings? What if she didn't need him? What if she _hated _him? What would he do? How could he live without her?

'_That just it: I **can't**.'_

InuYasha then fell asleep with Kagome's sweet scent taking over him. He pictured her scent, her figure, her voice, and her personality. He loved it all. Every single little thing. Everything that made her Kagome...

I remember this lake.

I remember, this was when I first met _her_.

_There was a full moon_ _on that night. The moon glistened peacefully off the huge lake. It was a clear night as the stars winked and shined down. A demon jumped and landed on the tree in front of the lake. He licked his claws and grinned._ _"Heh, that was easy." he said, "That demon wasn't even worth my time." A slight breeze picked up and he looked at the mountains. His white hair swayed in the wind as he looked silently at the lake._

_Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned his focus to the middle of the lake where he saw something- or **someone**. He stared at it and waited to see if it moved. He waited for about fifteen seconds and then he saw it move._

_He couldn't make out the figure clearly but he knew it was either a human or a demon. _

_If it was a demon, he would kill it._

_He jumped into the water and swam over to it. When he got closer he found that it was a demon, cat demon by the looks of it. And also that it was face down in the water. When he reached it he flipped it over he found it was a little girl, she was still breathing but if he hadn't shown up, she would have drowned._

_He brought her to shore, she coughed out some water, so he figured he'd be fine. So he just let he regain her normal breathing. He gave her his fire rat kimono and made a fire. He was confused because he didn't kill her. After all, it ended up being a demon. _

_After a while her breathing returned to normal. She was still sleeping but she would be OK. After watching her he finally fell asleep, after a while he heard a coughing noise. He opened one eye to see her eyes closed together tightly and her hand over her mouth. She was coughing rapidly and trying to get the remaining water out. Then after she was through her coughing fit she opened her eyes, she made eye contact for the first time and made a face that said she was quiet surprised._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she said quietly._

_He shock his head. He was full awake now and he saw her full face. She looked to be about eight or nine, she had silver hair that went a little longer than her shoulders. She had bangs, and grey cat ears and tail. She wore a gagged shirt and jeans. She had a necklace with beads and spaced out with little fangs. Her eyes where light blue and ice purple. But her image wasn't what his attention was on. It was on the scratches and bruises. Her clothes had blood all over, and was ragged and ripped. _

"_Thank you so much for saving me," she bowed her head with respect. "I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible, terrible swimmer," she bowed even lower, "But I really do appreciate it."_

"_It's not your fault you're a bad swimmer or anything like that." she looked up at him, "So don't worry OK?"_

_She smiled shyly but gently, "Thank you." She paused for a moment, "What's your name?" she asked shyly._

_He looked at her and said,"InuYasha."_

"_InuYasha-nii... is it OK if I call you that?" she asked blushing._

"_Sure."_

The memory faded but another came to Inuyasha which was heart breaking

"_Aiieee! Help me InuYasha-nii!"_

"_Don't you dare let go!" InuYasha said reaching down to her. _

"_B-but my hand is slipping!" she tried to reach for his hand only to loose her grip and falling lower down the root. Her hand began to bleed from the burn from sliding down the root."If I don't make it than promise me you'll look for my si-"_

"_Don't even talk like that!" He snapped, "I'm not going to loose you!"_

_She closed her eyes and smiled, then she looked up at him with a face that broke his heart. Her eyes glistened as she smiled and said,"I'm sorry."_

_The root base crumbled and it broke off from the cliff. "Catch!" she yelled at him as she tore off her necklace and threw it up to him. _

_Then she disappeared in the fog, then InuYasha heard a splash. _

_He looked at the necklace in his hand and closed his fingers over it as tears fell from his eyes._

"_Damn it... I'm the one who should be sorry... K-" _

"...u...ash..."

"InuYasha?"

"Hmmm...?" he felt his ears being rubbed.

"InuYasha, you fell asleep."

His eyes became focused as he shielded his eyes from the sun. He was still up in the tree he had been in when he was watching Kagome and the others. Then he realized who was calling his name: Non other than Kagome. She was right there staring into his eyes. She was on the same branch as him, how she got there he would never know.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked when she stopped rubbing his ears.

"About a half an hour." She said sitting back.

An awkward silence.

"Uh... InuYasha? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Where you dreaming?" she asked slowly not making eye contact, which caught his attention.

"Well, maybe." He said looking at her. "Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"Well... it's just that..." she looked at the ground, "you where talking in your sleep. That's all."

"Oh," InuYasha wondered why that would upset her. He looked at her face, it was sad. _'Why?'_

"I think I'll go see if Sango and the others are OK," she said faking her smile, that would have fooled anyone else. But not him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked her. She looked at him like she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. This upset him, she didn't have to lie.

"Why would you thin-" before she could finish InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and brought her into an embrace. Her face turned red and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She could feel his heart beat and could have sworn it was beating just as fast as hers. But she shook off the thought.

"You can tell me anything Kagome," he whispered softly, she closed her eyes. "I promise I'll listen."

"I trust you InuYasha," she responded, heart still racing as she returned the hug and whispered, "with all my heart."

It was like time and space froze around them. Like there wasn't anyone else in the universe besides them.

"OK, I'll tell you," said Kagome, still in their embrace, "you where talking to someone. And you said 'You weren't going to loose them' and I I was just upset because... it was probably Kik-"

"It wasn't. Don't worry, it wasn't like that... I'm sorry."

"InuYasha there's..." Kagome looked up into his eyes. She had to do it now. "There's something you need to know..."

His eyes where questioning.

"InuYasha... I... I lo-"

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping onto her shoulders, Kagome nearly jumped out of the tree, "Come on lets go play together!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha and gave him the 'Shippo wouldn't leave until I go with him' look.

InuYasha nodded then looked at the little fur ball giving him the 'You are so lucky Kagome is here' look.

Kagome jumped down from the branch and looked up at InuYasha and mouthed 'I'll tell you some other time' he nodded then she ran over to her back pack and took off her T-shirt and shorts. **(She has her swimsuit under it so don't think I'm having Kagome strip or anything!) **Put it in her bag and ran to catch up to Shippo who was already in the water. But when the water got to her knees, she turned and yelled to InuYasha, "InuYasha! You come too!" she smiled sweetly to him, which made him grin. He loved her smile so much.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" he smiled back at her which made her blush slightly.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Sango whispered, "What happened to InuYasha and Kagome?" she looked at Kagome, "do you think something happened?"

Miroku grinned, he knew _exactly _what happened. "Well my dear Sango, I bet Kagome worked her 'purification' and lightened him." then he added, "once again."

They both smiled, they where looking forward to the development of Kagome and InuYasha's relationship.

**Well that's the end of chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed! ...what? You hated it! Omigosh! I knew I never should have started this ff! Well I would like to thank my wonderful friends for giving me the idea of having swim funny stuff. The sleepover was really fun and I hope you had as much fun as I did. I am sorry to inform readers that I might not be able to update my ff for a while. I am going to California to visit my dad and might not b able to work on it. I will write it down, it just won't b on the till I get backon the 22 of August. But I wont give up on you guys! Don't worry, I shall prevail! But then again, I might be able to update... hmmm... keep your fingers crossed! Oh, almost forgot! Please review! **


	7. A trip to the hot spings and a memory

Well, well, well. Look who it is! Looks like blood thirsty fans are going to kill me if I don't let them read this chapter. OK, OK, fine. I'll let you read, but only if you review. Remember... I know where you live... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem OK, on with the story! Oh! But wait! I have to give special thanks to...

OK now I'm satisfied. On with the story!

Chapter 6

"Goodness, that was a long day," Kagome said while yawning. They where all egsausted, they ended up playing the whole day in the lake. Kagome even got InuYasha to join them, what luck! She blushed as she thought of how close she was to telling him, but she couldn't hold it against Shippo, it was just bad luck. Her heart begain to rave, she was so close to him, she would hold that precious moment forever, in the depth of her heart. She replayed the moment over and over. It never got old, it never would.

"Yes, but it was very fun," Sango stated, "Oh, hey Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?" she asked while packing her swimsuits back in her big yellow backpack.

"I noticed a hot spring just in walking distant from our camp." she lookd around to make sure there wasn't any perverts in the area, she then lowered her voice so only Kagome could hear her and whispered. "Do you wanna go with me?"

Kagome giggled then whispered, "sure."

Then both silently laughed, they hd become such good friends.

...Later at the hot springs...

"This is so nice!" Kagome remarked while signaling for Sango who was on patrol for lowlife perverts that needed to be taught a lesson. A painful lesson.

"Yes, it really is," she said while taking of her usual kimono. They had told Miroku and InuYasha that they where going to take a walk and they wouldn't be back for about an hour.

As Sango sat Kagome once again noticed her scar on her back. Kagome felt her heart break at the thought of Kohaku, Kagome's pain couldn't have been half as horrible as Sango's pain.

FLASHBACK

"Naraku, you bastard!" Sango screamed, "Take away Kohaku's memory!"

Naraku laughed, "Oh, my dearest Sango, isn't this what you wanted? To have your sweet little rother's memory return, and to go live together in happiness?"

Sango started to feel her blood pulse. This wasn't how she wanted it. "No! Your killing him!"

Naraku then laughed again, "Sango, you know in your heart that this would have happened the moment I gave back his memories." He snickered. Kohaku picked up his dagger. Sango gasped, he turned the blade towards himself. He was going to kill himself.

"Koharu! Stop!" Sango screamed as she got up and ran to him. "Don't do it!"

Kohaku smiled at his sister with tears in his eyes. Sango's heart began to shatter. "Sango... my sister, I'm sorry..." He looked at the dagger in his right hand. "I couldn't save father, or any of our friends..." he gripped the dagger and looked at her. "...but I _can _save you..."

"Stop!" Sango pleaded, tears now streaming down her face. She dropped to the ground feet from Kohaku. "This can't be happening... It can be..."

Naraku took advantage of the moment. He turned one of his arms into a blade and he stabbed Kohaku in his back. Sango screeched in horror as Kohaku fell to the ground motionless.

Sango crawled over to her little brothers body, "Kohaku? No, Kohaku! You have to be alive! You have to be OK!" There was no movement from Kohaku's body, he didn't open his eyes. "Please! Open your eyes! Let me know your still with me!"

Sango's face and eyes where red from crying and her face was full of scratches, her eyes hurt to blink and where sore. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his body to her chest. She cried her eyes out as she screamed his name and how much she neded him. Her brothers body was bloody from the puncher in his back, but Sango didn't care. All that did was her brothers survival.

"Koharu, I need you _here_! With _me_! I can't live alone! I need you in my life!" Sango loked onto his face hopping to see is eyes flicker open or his sheepish smile come across his face... But it didn't. The only thing on his face was blood and Sango's tears. It was silent all besides Naraku's laughing and Sango's tears.

"...S-San... go..." Sango's eyes snapped open. She stared into Koharu's half open eyes and his sheepish smile.

"Kohaku!" she cried, shedding even more tears, "I thought I lost you!" she hugged him tightly. She had no idea that that would be the last time she ever held her sweet little brother in her arms again.

"Sango..." Kohaku looked her straight in the eyes, his smile was gone and he was serious. She looked him confused. "I want you to promise me you'll do me one last thing..."

"Last? Kohaku you're not going anywhere." she stated doing her best to sound calm and confident in her words. "Your going to stay here with me. Stay with me forever."

"Sango... I'm sorry but I can't..."

"Why." Sango was upset, she couldn't believe what he was saying. "Why can't you be with me?" her voice cracked as she spat out her last words. She was trying not to burst out crying.

"Becau-"

"Because he still belongs to me." Sango twirled around to face Naraku and his disgusting face. He smiled evilly as she gave him her glare. "That and the fact to save your life and you're friends' lives ia to kill Kohaku yourself."

Sango was speechless, '_kill my own brother! The only thing I have left! How could he even suggest such a thing!'_

...Because it's Naraku... The _monster _that started this whole thing...

"You... you bastard..." Sango gritted through her teeth, "You _will _pay." Sango snatched the dagger from Kohaku and ran for Naraku. "You will pay for what you've done! For killing our father and our friends! For controlling Kohaku like he's your little puppet!"

Naraku didn't move from his position, all he did was laugh. "Sango, you've made your last mistake."

"We'll see about tha-" Sango felt a blade go through her back and come out her chest. Pain exploded from her, she turned to see her brother Kohaku.

'_This is... just like last...'_

Sango fell to the ground breathless, she looked from Naraku to Kohaku and all over again. She stopped and looked at Kohaku, her eyes pleading.

"Koha...ku... w-why?" was all she managed to mumble, only enough for him to hear her. Her eyes widened when she noticed his eyes. They where glazed over...

'_Kohaku... he's...' _She turned to face Naraku and sat up, "He's under your spell!"

"My Sango, you have caught on before you die. Very impressive." Naraku snickered.

"I will not die," Sango slowly stood trying to keep her balance. "You on the other hand..." she grabbed the dagger that she had dropped on the bloody ground. "...will die!"

"Kill me, and I'll kill your precious Kohaku."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "Damn it..." she mumbled.

"Drop the dagger."

Sango hesitated, _'it's for Kohaku...' _she dropped her only way to he survival.

"S-S-Sango..." Sango quickly turned around to see Kohaku. His bleeding was getting much worse, and it wouldn't stop.

"K-Kohaku!" Sango couldn't speak right. "How?"

Kohaku's eyes looked opon his sister, and then he saw her wound, he was shocked. "Sango... I didn't... I mean- I'm..." He stuttered as he looked at trembling his hands. His eyes where glistening as he turned his gaze back to Sango. "This is just like... before..."

"Kohaku!" Sango couldn't take the pain of him blaming himself. "It's alright..."

She wobbled over to him and almost reached him. Before she could reach his outstretched hand, he collapsed.

"Kohaku?" Sango screamed.

"S-Sango..." he smiled at her trying to hide the pain. "kill me."

Sango's whole world shattered before her very eyes, "What...?"

"Sango... please kill me..."

She fell to her knees before him, "H-h-how c-could you even s-say something–"

"Sango, I'm begging you. Please."

"...I will not kill my own little broth-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sango gasped. His face was serious, he was staring through her very soul. "Do it now."

"B-but..."

He smiled at her, "even if I do go with you, I'll die from my injuries-"

"That's alright!" she was pleading as tears flowed down her face. "At least you would have more time! You would be able to spend your final moments with me!"

He stared at her as he lifted his hand and wiped off her tears, "the longer you have something... the harder it is to let it go..."

She closed her eyes, then nodded. She knew this was true. After all, she had to go through that for years of yearning for him.

"Sango... I love you..." He smiled as her eyes met his.

"I love you too," she whispered, raising the dagger, "Kohaku... more than anything..." she dropped the dagger.

"KOHAKU!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey Sango?" asked Kagome, Sango looked at her smiling.

"Yes?"

"Uh... do you have... um," Kagome wasn't sure how to ask this, "do... do you have feelings for Miroku?"

As if on cue Sango's face turned bright red, _'I take that as a yes.' _thought Kagome giggling.

"Um... w-well I-you see- uh..." Sango stuttered looking at the water. She sighed, "I guess I don't have to lie to you Kagome." she lowered her voice and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, I'm in love with Miroku..."

Kagome squealed, "I knew it!" she said excitedly.

"Shhhhh!" Sango said blushing even more, she tried to think of something to change the subject.

"Well, Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"What about InuYasha?" she asked grinning. Kagome's cheeks wore red and Sango laughed at her.

"S-S-S-SANGO!"

"What? I'm just asking!" she put her hands up defensively, then she lowered her voice and grinned, "do you?"

"..."

"Well?" she asked trying to suppress her laughter.

"I..."

"Hmmm? What was that?" Sango teased, "I couldn't hear you?"

"OK! I love InuYasha!" she ducked her head into the water, her cheeks where scarlet.

"I knew it!" Sango laughed at Kagome. This made Kagome angry.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, "well it's obvious you like Miroku!"

"So? It's better than liking a half demon!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is t- mph!"

Kagome dunked Sango laughing. Sango's head returned to the surface, she was gasping for air.

"Not funny Kagome!" she said splashing Kagome, they both laughed.

_LATER_

If anyone saw Kagme and Sango, they probably would've thought they where drunk or on crack. They had a splashing fight then both had laughing attacks. It had been one of the funnest times of their lives. Kagome had eventually given up and told Sango (Sango must've been very persuasive...) what had happened at the lake. Sango had so much fun hearing about Kagome's home and when she found out that she fell for Inuyasha. All and all it had been a wonderful time, and without any perverts creeping around the place.

"Oh no!" Kagome looked over to Sango.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"We've been gone for way more than an hour."

"Uh-oh"

"I agree with you."

"Let's get back to the others." said Kagome smiling to Sango.

"Alright!" They put on their clothes and started the walk back to camp. It had been a wonderful day.

DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR CALIFORNIA IN TWO DAYS SO REVIEW ME BEFORE I GO PLEASE! ARIGOTO! JA! ALLY!


End file.
